


do not contain the waters of the wild (for they will always win, in the end)

by beepbedeep



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Love them, as in you should, can i write dialogue? no, can i write self indulegent self examination? yes, idk TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, this is SHORT but i like it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbedeep/pseuds/beepbedeep
Summary: Casey is not Elsa, but she might be in love with her best friend and maybe that means they're more alike than she hoped? AKA FEELINGS ARE CONFUSING
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	do not contain the waters of the wild (for they will always win, in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> MOSTLY me trying to validate this Casey/Evan breakup becasue she really did love him BUT ALSO IZZIE IS BETTER!!!!!!!!! (one question? you actually aren't supposed to feel bad abt breaking up with your SOPHOMORE YEAR BOYFRIEND let Casey BE HAPPY @ atypical writers

Ok, so here’s the thing. Casey is not Elsa. 

Sure, they share a significant amount of DNA and a weakness for frozen peanut butter cups, but. No. Cheating is not genetic, Casey refuses to believe the world could possibly be that gross. Being someone other than her mom has been Casey’s hobby since first grade, but in the past year it’s become a crusade, a holy war. 

So yeah. Casey loves Evan. Casey loves Evan. She says that to herself, over and over again, pounds it out with her footsteps as she runs, Evan, Evan, Evan. (she does this until it becomes less a word and more a meaningless syllable and then she has to stop because it feels a lot easier to break up with a meaningless syllable than a beautiful boy who can’t quite manage to keep up with her.) 

It’s not a lie (she thinks, she hopes). She likes him, she likes him so, so, so much. He’s everything anyone could want in a boy, he makes everything better, and easier and keeps her grounded when the veritable tornado of her life feels like it might carry her away. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to her in this town (but she’s been spending more and more of her time a few towns over). They have traversed every inch of this tiny place they call home together, eaten on park benches, walked laps around the perimeter, driven aimlessly around at night, memories of his arm around her shoulder and her lips on his, with their combined laughter filling the air is layered all over this place. 

But, the (awful) issue is, Casey hates it here. She’s wanted to be somewhere else for as long as she can remember. Rio De Janeiro, Sydney, Prague, Jakarta – she’s never wanted to stay here. And things are good with Evan here, calm and domestic in a nice way, but Casey can’t help but think about sailors sometimes. At the equator, there isn’t any real source of wind. Sailors would go through with their sailboats and get stuck for days, weeks at a time, as the air refused to stir. 

They could be on perfectly good ships and start the voyage out with plenty of supplies, but if you aren’t moving, you aren’t moving. Eventually everything runs out and the nicest sailboat isn’t enough to save you. Casey doesn’t know the words for what she’s feeling, doesn’t even have any coherent thoughts or bullet points, but maybe you just aren’t supposed to be with the boy you meet sophomore year forever. Casey doesn’t think that makes her a monster, just a girl stuck on a ship, running out of good options. She probably isn’t getting out of this without hurting someone. 

Casey kisses Izzie and tastes adventure – she feels like deserts and rainforests and polar ice caps and European hostels, like artic temperatures and the great barrier reef. (mainly, she is a girl, but there are times that Casey almost mistakes her for the whole world and somehow that is ok too.)


End file.
